


Remember My Name

by mouthwashisyummy



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: 300 - 400 word count, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, I think that's what you call these anyways, Parsley/Kamal are mentioned, anyways hello s4m fandom who calls him Boris, if I'm wrong well butter my ass and bake me at 450 degrees fahrenheit, ugh my fics are short I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouthwashisyummy/pseuds/mouthwashisyummy
Summary: Boris has always been called Habit. It's a small detail, nothing that really matters.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Remember My Name

Boris… Wasn’t used to being called that.

No, not at all. Everyone who had ever known him had called him Habit. It wasn’t bad, no, he was a doctor, he was known by his last name.

It just didn’t feel right, something about the name.

It was who he was when _he_ wasn’t right, when reality became blurred and fear planted in aggression took over, when he had never felt more like his father in being so cold and cruel to others, and in a lot of aspects, himself. He was trying to change - he _had_ been trying to change for upwards of a year, now. Trying to apologize more, trying to be nice. He had someone new, though he’d be lying if it wasn’t just as rough if not rougher at times than things were back with Kamal.

Kamal had always called him Habit. There were a few exceptions, sure, but that only led to being called by his first name far more intimate than it ever should be. Even going past being romantic partners, or previous ones in this case. This was what made connecting with Parsley - ‘ _convenient’_ that he was an ex Habitician, too - so odd for him at first. Kamal had told him, but besides that, it was obvious that rumors went around the Habiticians about him. Whether they were calling him sad, insane, a vampire, that name lingered there, however Parsley rarely ever used it.

Maybe that’s what was so off about it. _Habit_ was the deranged, unstable, pathetic doctor who talked to flowers and made puppets of himself. Boris was someone different. He hadn’t felt like Boris for years. The name almost didn’t sound like his own. There were obvious things, obvious parts to him that were lost a long time ago. Something still managed to leak through in those tired smiles he gave, though. Something softer and more genuine than anything that could come from _Habit_.

The name almost gave him a sour taste in his mouth, now. He still had to smile and nod along to it whenever someone called out for him using it. He couldn’t just casually ask for everyone to change how they addressed him. It was stupid to him, anyways.

It was just a name. One with horrible associations.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always called him Boris and for some reason I guess that wiggled its way into my canon? Anyways! Hope it was alright :-}
> 
> (...yes I'm predictable, the title is a Mitski song that I heavily relate this aspect of his character to. Listen to it if you'd like).


End file.
